


Where you belong.

by anoetic



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bill, there was only once place in which he loved Tom most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you belong.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first, serious DD/lg kaulitzcest fic and i am very proud of it as i have spent all day writing and typing it up so i hope u enjoy ! ^ . ^ ♥  
> for those who are unclear of what DD/lg stands for: Daddy dom/little girl

Bill loves when Tom is inside him, how it feels like flowers are sprouting neatly through the cracks of his spine, how it is a love like need, like hunger and breath, a love like more, like paradise between honey slicked thighs, which is where Bill will always wish to keep his brother for that is where he always belongs. He loves his brother most here, because this blood and ache, all trembling and young skin, soft and quiet _"i love you"_ breaths that are lost beneath the waves of _i need you, i need you_ hips buckling, mouths that starve heart beats and suckle sweetness from one another’s lips, fingers frantic as they stuff themselves into the sheets or stitch themselves into hot sweat and skin, needling half moons and _fuck me more, fuck me more_ in fresh blood. All of these things are so delicately bound to one another to create a love that was wild and exhaustive, that lived and lived in everything in Bill’s body, and to know that it was Tom who allowed these feelings to burn made him deeply, endlessly happy.

The happiness intensified in every second that he shared with Tom, it would flower beneath his skin during simple conversation, in glances that were meant only for his eyes, only for his heart. It would glow and glitter from texts that Tom would anxiously send him if Bill were away for too many hours. These were some of the many millions of tiny treasures that Bill held dear, but none were as cherished as the feelings he would experience when he and his brother were alone and in love with one another, when Bill is laid on his back on their hotel bed splendidly exposed, long legs splayed apart with Tom bent over between them, his mouth married to the loveliest part of his little bother, his throat vibrating with a small and appreciative hum as the heavenly taste of Bill crowns on his tongue, spilling messily down his chin in thin, translucent lines, his hands roaming wild, pin pricked skin that panicked, tightened, and unraveled instantly beneath the tips of his fingers as Bill hopelessly writhed, sat miserable and euphoric atop his little throne of bedding and nervous breaths, groaning loudly into the air as every nerve swells with butterflies, bottom lip swept warm with blood as he chases his fingers through his brother’s hair, braiding themselves around black strands and tugging frantically at them as he’s swallowed up without mercy into Tom’s greedy mouth.

"You taste so fucking good, baby girl," he breathes out, his eyes flicking up at the suffering little mess of his brother and it makes Bill moan louder, twirling his hips impatiently, his lids nearly fluttering shut as fires churn in his stomach sending goosebumps dancing down his spine, need strangling him as he flashes Tom a pleading look, but Tom is not bothered, answering crudely with a smirk that sparked fireworks in Bill’s chest as he watched his brother again lower his head and return to his rightful place between his baby girl’s legs, coaxing out another feverish procession of moans and whimpers that sounded like heaven to Tom’s ears as he loved his brother in careful, wicked swaths of his tongue, flitting it back and forth against Bill’s pretty hole, sucking noisily as spit dribbled down his lips, clinging delicately to the bump of his chin as he groaned anxiously in his throat at how exciting this was, to have Bill totally like this, in his hands, in his mouth. Impulsively, Tom smacks his palm against the side of Bill’s thigh in silent praise, the marked flesh blushing a dull red as he continued to drink him in greedy swallows all while his dick rubbed painfully against the bed sheets.

Bill is crying out in happy recklessness, thanking his brother in voices slurred from euphoric, high moans that rise and fall with his body as his lids fall shut from the pleasure running through his veins. Tom is so good to him, _so good to him_ , Bill thinks to himself as his nails begin to rake at his brother’s scalp, drawing out a delightful sound from Tom and thus earning Bill another violent slap at his thigh, making his dick throb, desperate for attention. Bill lets go of the bedding so that he can relieve himself in some way, too enchanted by the bliss that was claiming more of him as every second passed. He nearly reaches his arousal before Tom catches notice and quickly bats his hand away, denying him. “Don’t you even fucking think about it,” he warned, his eyes hard on his brother’s, apology forming on his lips. Shaking his head Tom pulls himself up and wedges their mouths together before Bill has a chance to admit his guilt, hushing him with a kiss. Tom takes his brother’s face in his hands, meeting his lips in quick, heated kisses, his lips curling into a slight grin as his little brother comes alive in equal fever, tossing his arms over Tom’s shoulders, still dutifully keeping his legs separated as his brother’s lower body is anchored between them, their dicks wedged against each other and precome dotting their stomachs.

Bill pours restless moans down into Tom’s mouth, his body shaking as infatuation and need chase themselves through his blood as he crushes his lips against Tom’s, suckling honey and him down his throat, his chest searing with butterflies as he is filled with the taste of himself and it sends chills through his bones as Tom graciously welcomes him, his mouth pressed hard against Bill’s, his fingers sneaking to the base of his little brother’s neck, seizing the fine strands of hair there, gently jerking at tender roots, eliciting a startled noise from him as Bill grows testy, grazing his teeth across the bruised flesh of his brother’s bottom lip. Tom only smirks again, inwardly beaming at his creation. “You want my dick, baby girl?” he asks, sucking slowly at Bill’s bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying the exhilarating feeling of Bill beneath him as he always should be. Bill grabs at his brother’s ass, whining, letting his lids fall shut with a low groan as his hole twitches in reaction to his brother’s words. Bill knows what to say.

Good girls always know what to say.

But his thoughts are running thick with stars, his body is falling in love with Tom’s body, his knees are caressing his waist and his heart is weeping from the way his brother is looking at him, like Bill is a beautiful and lovely thing and the words soften at the back of his throat, fall to pieces against the backs of his teeth and finally come together again on the tip of his tongue. The answer is yes. It has always been yes. “I… want it, Daddy. I want you inside me,” Bill nods, the strength of his voice nearly drowning underneath the loudness of their flesh and love and blood. Tom smiles proudly at his little brother, relaxing his grasp at Bill’s roots and weaves his fingers through his hair in affection. He’s taught Bill well, very well. "Good girl." He stands to his knees, lines of bedding puddling around him as he grabs Bill’s calves, dragging him towards him. Spanking Bill’s thigh Tom orders him to keep his legs open and Bill does just as he is told, everything in him warm and trembling, wanting so badly to feel Tom buried balls deep in the prettiest part of him, fucking him, claiming him, owning him and his toes curl in anticipation, his hand almost reaching for his dick again, ready to disobey, but he stops when he sees Tom bowing his head down between Bill’s thighs, his hands planted firm against warm skin and Bill already feels faint from giddiness because he knows exactly what happens next. Tom wets his lips, then spits right on his little brother’s cunt, thin films of saliva trickling down sensitive flesh.

Bill moans ecstatically, feeling another violent wave of goosebumps rush through him, gladly rolling his hips as Tom curls a hand around his dick, using the head to smear his saliva all over Bill’s pussy, hissing through his teeth as he watches it twitch faintly with anticipation. He glances at Bill who is looking at him with cloudy eyes and blush red cheeks, lips barely parted. Wordlessly Tom is drawn to him and for a split second he wants nothing more than to break him, tear him wing by wing. He knows Bill would not mind, in fact, he would thank him for it. Tom looms over his brother’s body, admiring every centimeter of ink and skin and ache as if it were the first time all over again. He brings his fingers down along the soft of Bill’s cheek, finding the gap between his lips, his thumb dipping in invitingly and with no permission needed Bill takes his thumb graciously into his mouth, his eyes never once losing focus with Tom’s as he sucks eagerly on his brother’s finger, coating it thick like syrup with saliva as he is calmly instructed to lift his legs up. It feels as if Bill might come undone at any moment, he wants to bite down so hard on Tom’s finger that he tastes blood.

Fortunately Tom removes his hand away from Bill’s mouth, pressing his thumb against Bill’s lips and lovingly glosses it over them, a silent "good girl" mouthed over the riot beating in Bill’s heart. It’s time and determined to waste none, Tom hoists Bill’s legs up over his shoulders, again branding the skin of his little brother’s thigh, kneading sore flesh, redness blossoming between his fingers. “Open for me,” he said, his words just loud enough for Bill to hear them and he nods in obedience, butterflies pounding against his tummy as he brings his hands down plains of shivering skin, weakly lifting his head as his fingers delve between quivering thighs, his breath hitching as he touches the loveliest part of him that had been desecrated so purely only minutes ago, and like a good girl, he does what Daddy says and spreads himself for his brother who’s already circling the head of his dick on Bill’s hole, precome spilling onto the crease of his ass. Bill makes eye contact with Tom and there they catch fire.

It doesn’t hurt when Tom is finally inside of Bill, fucking him good in hard, breath taking thrusts, his hand snaking around Bill’s throat, squeezing it lightly in control all while Bill is in absolute paradise, eyes wrenched shut and mouth hanging open and fistfuls of stars coloring his vision, swan songs of moans leaving his lips as he is loved in the most perfect way, his body jolting backward every time Tom pushes into him, chanting his name and singing his praises as he tightens around Tom, sending almost numbing pleasure running through their bones. Bill’s voice rubs raw against his throat as more and more weary moans fall sweet from his mouth like honey, his brother’s name like hallelujah on his lips as he feels him strengthen his grip and Bill clenches shamelessly around Tom’s dick, rolling his hips in frantic, heady turns, every piece of him begging for this, this loss of control, to be completely unwound, to feel all of his body from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes belong totally to this man whom he had learned to love like god.

Tom is almost frightened by how fucking good this feels, how good Bill feels and it’s becoming difficult to focus as he continued to slam in and out of his little brother’s trembling body, his balls slapping unceremoniously against his ass. He grits his teeth, trying to hasten his orgasm for as long as possible because he is determined to enjoy this until they collapse, but Bill looks so pretty with Tom’s hand tight around his throat, bliss glowing on his face as he rocked his body in time with his brother’s, never failing to meet him at the place where they were so beautifully connected so Tom slows his pace, dragging his dick out of his little brother’s pussy before sucking in a breath and inching it back inside, his head nearly reeling back as Bill accepts him in a hungry squeeze, keening softly as he rolled his hips as best he could in lazy circles, sinking the back of his head into the pillow as waves of pleasure wash over him, causing him to cry for Tom in weak, broken whimpers. Tom answers him with another drawn out push of his hips, watching Bill take him, all of him so easily and he lowers a rewarding kiss on the crown of Bill’s head, soothing him. “You’re doing good, sweetheart,” he whispered, swallowing back a groan as the beginning of his orgasm teases down his spine. “You’re taking Daddy’s dick so well.”

Bill feels as if he is going to black out. He can feel his brother’s dick practically stretching him, teaching him all over again and his stomach knots in excitement, warning shots of pleasure mounting between his legs, blooms of constellations flashing across his vision as Tom continues to fuck him good and slow, the both of them desperately savoring every drop of euphoria that bled between them each time they connected. Tom’s hand is still hot on Bill’s throat when Bill tells him in a wounded voice that he’s close and Tom nods his head, his knees threatening to buckle, his heart bleeding Bill’s name. “Me too, Billa. Me, too.” Bill struggles to throw his arms around his brother’s neck, his fingers fanning themselves across sweat slicked skin, his nails itching to draw blood as he’s steadily fucked into heaven, the end nearing so frustratingly close for both of them. Bill clings to Tom as he always does the moment before he comes, panting wildly that he’s gonna come and that he loves him _he loves him he loves him_ and Tom only nods his head _yes, yes yes yes i love you too i love you too_ as he pounds Bill’s abused hole until he sees stars, crying out as he comes inside Bill’s pussy, filling him until gobs of white trickle down the crease of his ass.

Bill comes merely seconds later, messily and loudly with streaks of white painting his stomach, his limbs left shuddering and exhausted, the after shocks of climax fading as fast as they had arrived, leaving the two of them entangled in one another, breathless and still in love. Bill’s legs topple to the mattress prompting his brother to do the same, his weary limbs resting atop his, his dick still inside him. Bill helps himself to frisking his fingers through Tom’s mess of hair, brushing away at lone strands that were plastered to his forehead, earning him a hum of satisfaction from his brother who had raised his head up from Bill’s chest. gesturing for a kiss and like a good girl Bill happily obliges, marrying his lips with Tom’s in a soft, lingering kiss, never loving Tom more than he did now; between his legs where he will always be.


End file.
